Dare I Say It?
by DJRena
Summary: Alone in the rain, Yami does some angsting over his relationship with his light and with Kaiba. Can he discover something that was there all along? Yaoi, lemon, MXM, Seto/Yami, mentions of Honda/Otogi and Jou/Yugi, oneshot


_**Dare I say it?**_

Panda: Okie, here we go! I was just feeling like a YamiXSeto story, and I didn't really feel like making an entire series...So, I'm trying for a oneshot...Right now, I'm kind of trying to find a new clique, seeing as how my last one insulted me more than people that hate me... T-T

Seto: Just trying? Even you can do better than that.

Panda: T-T

Yami: Seto! Don't make her cry! If you continue to be mean to her, I swear I'll abstain for the next two months.

Seto: But that's not fair!

Panda: And just to let you all know, there is a flashback in a dream...Even I don't know how I pulled this one off...I don't own YuGiOh, cause if I did, they wouldn't duel for fame, they would play for seme...

**Yami talking thru the link**

_Yugi talking thru the link_

_Unconsious dream_

**_Flashback_**

* * *

**_Dare I say it?_**

Yami walked alone in the rain, his hands in his pockets. He brushed his drooping bangs out of his eyes and sighed for the thousandth time. 'I should've listened to Aibou and brought an umbrella' he brooded. On top of that, his leather clothes were starting to shrink and stick to him more than usual. The only way things could get worse was if-ACHOO! The former pharaoh sneezed hard. _'Great, now I'm going to be sick. And so close to Se-Kaiba's birthday'_ he thought with a frown.

He sighed again and opened the link to Yugi's side cautiously. **Aibou?** _Nn…Yami? C-can this wait?_ **Sure, hikari, sorry for bothering you and Jou.** Yami cut off the link with a deeper frown. He knew better than to use his cell phone in the rain. It was mostly dry in his pocket. Plus, he didn't have anyone to call to pick him up.

Anzu was an annoying bitch, and was still upset that he had turned her down. Honda was at Otogi's house, so there was no point in even calling them. They were most likely making too much noise anyway…Ryou and his yami went with Malik and Marik(their lovers) back to Egypt, so they were out, too. Yami couldn't help but feel depressed. All of his friends(excluding Anzu) were in happy relationships.

The only two lonely ones were Yami and….dare he think it? Kaiba Seto. His secret desire for many years. At first, it was just lust, a mere physical attraction. Yami, always up for a challenge, had wanted to beat Seto in bed, as well as Duel Monsters. But over the years, after he had gotten to know the cold brunette better, his feelings grew to those of love. Of course, Yami knew better than to voice his feelings to the cerulean-eyed bishonen. Seto would just laugh and reject him. The thought depressed Yami even more.

When he was pharaoh, he could've had anyone he wanted, regardless of whether they wanted him back, but now, in this time, he was just another lovestruck fool. The other boy had every right to turn him down.

Yami suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side and fell to his knees. He fell forward and landed in a small puddle, not deep enough to drown him, but deep enough to make it very uncomfortable. The proud Egyptian's tears were lost in the rain as he silently cried. Why had he been granted the privilage of his own body? What was his purpose, now that he had the Millenium items and the three God cards? He couldn't just be here to protect them; Yugi could do that on his own. And as much as his light loved him, he had Jou, and Yugi could live without him.

So why? He had no one to love, no one to hold him, comfort him, no one to love him in more than a brotherly way. There had to be some reason…Those were the last thoughts before Yami started to lose consiousness.

Just before he felt the darkness consume him, he saw a black limousine pull up and an all-too-familiar pair of boots with lots of buckles standing before him. "Dare I say it?" Yami whispered. A sharp voice said something, but before Yami could make out what it was, he fell into the endless abyss of unconcious.

_Yami walked alone down a hall with doors on each side, dimly lit by candles on the walls. He tried the first door he saw, but the knob wouldn't budge. Gently running his hands down the door frame, he realized the doors themselves weren't real. It was as if the knobs were attached to the walls. The former pharaoh continued walking foreword, noting how it got darker. _

_He quickened his pace, but the darkness followed him. He soon broke into a run, the walls now bare. At the end of the hall, where it was almost pitch black, there was a door. Yami realized this one was real, but different from the rest. The others were brown and had bright colored designs, but this one was blue with white streaks, and the designs made it looked covered in scales. _

_He carefully opened the door and peered inside. Yami immediately squinted at the brightness of the room, and waited for his eyes to adjust. When they did, he saw the room clearly. It looked like a room, richly furnished. The blue bed had white sheets of satin and the pillows looked velvet. There was a large dresser and walk-in closet next to a full-length mirror. In the center of the room was a lone white chair with a familiar figure sitting in it._

_"Kaiba?" Yami asked. Receiving no answer, the former pharaoh pushed the door all the way open and walked toward the chair. When he walked around the chair, he let out a loud gasp. It was Kaiba, but it couldn't be real. _

_The great and cold Kaiba Seto, crying??? Yami kneeled down next to the brunette and lifted his chin, to look into look to his eyes, gently brushing his tears away. "Kaiba-" Yami hesitated. "Seto, what's wrong?" The taller boy smiled softly, the first one like it Yami had ever seen. "Let me ease your pain, Atemu, my pharaoh." Yami gasped ._

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_"My priest, what are we to do? There is nothing I can do to stop the thief lord from breaking in again," Atemu asked softly. High priest Set sighed. "My pharaoh, there is still much you can do." "What?" The exasperated pharaoh asked. "I still haven't taken a bride yet, and with you engaged to Kisara-" _**

**_The pharaoh snapped his jaw shut and turned away. "Pharoah?" Set asked gently. Atemu sighed and looked into his cerulean orbs. "Now you know, my priest. You are the cause of all my pain. Knowing that your heart has been taken by another." _**

**_Set approached the other man and kneeled in front of him. _****_"Forgive me, my pharoah, but you know as well as I do that it is forbidden. I am most sorry, but you will have to deal with this pain a little longer." _**

**_He gently kissed Atemu on his lips and quickly exited._**

Feeling something cold on his forehead, Yami's eyes remained closed, but his mind became alert. From the feel of the material, it was a washcloth. But who would be dabbing a wet cloth on his forehead? The memories of the rain hit him like a ton of bricks.

**Aibou?** He opened the link cautiously.

_Yami! Are you okay now? Did Kaiba let you go?_ **I have no idea what you're talking about. But where are you? Aren't you here?** _No, you're at Kaiba's house. I guess he found you passed out and took you back to his mansion. But he said the doctors told him you couldn't be moved, so he kept you there._ **How long have I been out?** _Maybe three days._

"Three days?!" Yami exclaimed out loud. He winced at the loudness of his voice as his head started to ache. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting to allow them to get used to the light. He saw the outline of a small body with raven hair. "M-mokuba?" He asked softly. The little boy smiled and he became more pronounced.

"Big brother is gonna be happy you're finally awake. He'd be mad if he knew I told you he's been worried." 'He was worried? About me?' Yami thought. "Ah, where is he now?" Yami asked, trying to sound impartial. Mokuba smiled. "He went to sleep a couple of hours ago. He's been awake with you for the last two days, and he even missed work!"

Yami gasped softly. He knew there was little that could tear the CEO away from his work. Mokuba walked to the door, but paused. "You're food will be up shortly, okay? And, Yami," he paused a moment before smiling widely. "You talk in your sleep. I'm sure Seto likes you, too."

Yami just gaped like a fish out of water, as the boy closed the door, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to organize his dream and the flashback. Yami had only just closed his eyes when he heard the door slowly open. He assumed it was Mokuba, back with his food, so he cracked one eye. It was Seto! The former pharoah closed his eye and pretended to be asleep.

Yami sensed the taller boy next to him and felt something soft and warm on his lips. After a moment, Yami realized the CEO was kissing him! It wasn't lusty, it was just, well, nice. It was a feeling Yami rather liked and he was sad when he pulled away. He heard a soft 'thunk' as a tray was put down on the table next to him, Yami sighed softly as slowly opened his eyes. He looked towards Seto, who looked like he hadn't gotten any decent sleep in a few days.

"S-seto?" Yami whispered. Said boy turned back toward the bedridden one and pinked slightly, but cleared his throat. "The doctor said you will have to stay in bed a few days longer," he said, in a softer tone than he usually used. Yami smiled. "Thank you." Seto turned away. "Don't thank me for anything. I just didn't want my rival to die before I got the God cards." Yami continued smiling. "You care more for me than you let on, my priest."

Seto made a sound that was the cross between a gasp and a strangled sob, and fell to his knees. Yami pulled back the covers (noting how he was shirtless with pajama pants) and gently but quickly sat up, moving next to the brunette.

"Seto. You've had the same dream as I, haven't you? With the room and the Egyptian flashback?" When Seto didn't respond, Yami, without thinking blurted out, "I still love you, Set."

Seto's eyes widened and Yami began remembering his negative thoughts in the rain. Yami turned away, fully prepared to be kicked out of the mansion. But nothing happened for a moment. Seto's facial features relaxed and he smiled softly. "Yami," he said softly.

"Dare I say it?" He paused, then wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. "Let me ease your pain, my pharoah."

Yami felt tears start to well up in his eyes. "But, Seto, this time is just like the past. Your company-" Seto silenced the boy with his lips. The brunette gently bit down on Yami's bottom lip, causing him to gasp, giving Seto the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. 

When Seto's tongue brushed against Yami's, the Pharaoh felt like he was drowing in pleasure. Yami gripped Seto's arms and deepened the kiss. When he realized they had to breath, Seto pulled back and stared into Yami's eyes.

"I don't care what happens to my company as long as I have you," he said seriously. Yami opened his mouth to protest, but Seto put a finger to his lips, and picked him up in his arms. "Honestly, the doctors just said you needed rest, which you got the last three days," Seto said, and smirked lightly. "Do you feel well enough for some strenuous activity?" Yami blushed at the comment, but nodded slightly.

Seto gently laid his soon-to-be lover on the bed and proceded to attack his neck, leaving plenty of bright hickeys, marking him as his. Yami moaned and gripped the CEO's hair, wanting him to be inside him. "Yami," Seto breathed. "You are so beautiful."

Yami smiled softly. "Will you make me yours, my priest?" Seto nodded and kissed him again, before pulling away to shed his clothing. Yami's eyes traveled up and down the toned, tanned body of his rival and he almost came just from the sight.

Yami swallowed and looked up at Seto. "I know it will hurt a lot, but I want you in me now," Yami whispered. Seto nodded, his eyes darkened with lust as he moved down the body of the boy underneath him. He trailed his tongue down the tanned chest, gently swirling it when he reached his naval.

Yami giggled and the boy knew he had found a new tickling spot. The brunette continued his way down and pulled the string on Yami's bottoms, sliding them down his lean legs, tossing them somewhere on the floor.

Looking up and noticing how Yami was blushing cutely, looking away, Seto smiled softly and nuzzled his nose in the tri-colored curls just above his prize, breathing in a raspberry scent, along with one that was purely Yami.

He licked the shorter boy's shaft once, enciting a loud moan from the Egyptian, before he moved lower, putting his fingers in his mouth, coating them with plenty of saliva, so as not to hurt his little lover. Taking them out, he brushed the tip of his tongue over Yami's rosy bud.

Not ready for something that erotic, Yami bucked off the bed a little calling out, "Oh, Ra! Seto!" The brunette licked around it and gently pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle.

Seto pulled back and put his mouth back on Yami's cock, suckling like a baby on a bottle, trying to distract the Egyptian. It worked because Yami suddenly bucked up again, this time into the hot mouth around him. Sure, he was a teenager in two different lives, and he'd jacked off more than once, but he _was_ still a virgin, and Seto's talented mouth was **sooooo** much better than his hand.

While Yami was writhing under his tongue's ministrations, Seto slipped one finger into the boy's anus. Yami didn't really notice the first finger, what with Seto blowing him and all, but he noticed the second. It didn't really hurt, it was more like slightly uncomfortable.

Yami's lover scissored his fingers, hoping to streach the boy so the pain was as minimal as possible. After three fingers, Seto could tell Yami was close to his orgasm. Seto sat up and lifted the shorter boy's legs onto his shoulders. He lined up his arousal with Yami's awaiting hole. "Ready?" The cerulean-eyed bishie asked.

When Yami nodded, Seto gently started pushing into him. After just the head was in, Yami could feel the slight pain, but he knew it would've been worse if he wasn't prepared. "S-seto, just g-go all the w-way in," he whispered.

Seto pushed harder and moaned as he fully sheathed himself in the smaller boy. Yami bit his lip and whimpered slightly, it hurt, but not that bad. Seto just leaned down and started sucking on the other boy's nipples while he waited for his lover to adjust to his size. A moment later Yami tentatively thrust back slightly, signaling that he was alright.

At first, all the brunette did was rotate his hips clockwise, aiming to hit the slighter boy's prostate. After a few minutes, when he knew he couldn't reach it like that, Seto pulled out slightly and slowly began to move in and out of Yami's body. Yami squeezed his eyes shut. It really fucking hurt!

Yami suddenly arched up into his partner, white dots flashing in front of his eyes as he let out a loud pleasure-filled moan. Seto's face changed from concerned into his patented Kaiba smirk when he realized he had just found his prostate. Pulling out a little more, he thrust back in, this time harder than before, but not too much.

"P-please, Seto. Hard-der," Yami moaned, and the brunette was more than willing to comply. As they slowly picked up speed, Seto moaned loudly at the warmth surrounding him at each thrust. He began to ram repeatdly, his thrusts getting frantic. Yami mewled and met each thrust with equal vigor.

Seto reached between the two of them and gripped Yami's throbbing cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. When Yami couldn't take it any more, he came, long and hard on Seto's chest. Seto came shortly after, moaning as he filled the shorter boy with his seed.

Seto shakily pulled out of Yami and collapsed on the bed next to him. Yami reached over and gently pulled Seto into his arms. "Thank you, Seto." Yami whispered.

"Your welcome, my Pharaoh," Seto said, smiling. They lay there, just basking in the presence of each other for some time before Yami broke the comfortable silence.

"So," the Pharaoh teased. "You've finally come to terms with your past?"

* * *

owari


End file.
